


Skrawek Nieba

by letmefly



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Powojennie. O szczęściu i znalezieniu swojego skrawka nieba w tym, co pozostało. Losy bohaterów znanych z Dystryktu Dwunastego.





	Skrawek Nieba

**Author's Note:**

> Łatka do kanonu. Wydarzenia sprzed epilogu.  
> *  
> Pierwotnie opublikowany 22.11.2015 na ulf-stories.blogspot.com

1.

Peeta daje jej życie podobne do chleba, który sam wypieka. Ciepłe, dobre i sycące. Jest wdzięczny za jej zrozumienie w czasie kolejnego ataku i uspokajający głos przywracający go do rzeczywistości.

(Katniss naprawdę cieszy skrawek nieba, który mają dla siebie, choć nie potrafi pozbyć się uczucia tęsknoty wdzierającego się do jej serca za każdym razem, gdy sny kończą się obrazami łuku i starej kurtki ojca lub spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.)

*

Peeta maluje swoje obrazy uciekając dzięki nim od wspomnień, od głosów matki i ojca nawiedzających go w koszmarach. Zastanawia się, czy byliby z niego choć trochę dumni. Zaraz potem wraca do swoich farb, bo ból jest zbyt silny.

(Katniss walczy o każdy kolejny dzień starając się nie pamiętać twarzy Prim, twarzy Rue, twarzy Finnicka i wszystkich innych poległych w jej sprawie. Próbuje, ale nie zna języka, w którym mogłaby wykrzyczeć swoje cierpienie.)

*

Peeta boi się, że ją traci.

(Katniss boi się, że płonie w niej zbyt wielki ogień, aby mogła wytrzymać na ich własnym skrawku nieba.)

*

Peeta odprowadza ją na dworzec, gdy decyduje się odwiedzić matkę mieszkającą tam, gdzie kiedyś był Drugi Dystrykt. Całuje ją w policzek zapewniając o swojej miłości. Dręczące go przeczucie, że już więcej jej nie zobaczy, nasila się.

(Katniss musi wyjechać. Pobliski las zbyt mocno pachnie domem, a skrawek nieba zbyt mocno pachnie chlebem.)

2.

Gale radzi sobie z samotnością uciekając w pracę. W nowym świecie jest tyle do zrobienia. Codziennie pomaga pani Everdeen, kiedy kobieta przyjmuje dodatkowych pacjentów w domu.

(Chętnie korzysta z jego pomocy. Czasami wieczorami Gale zostaje dłużej i wtedy ma wrażenie, że znów jest jak dawniej, że jej córki zaraz wrócą do domu. Nigdy tak się nie dzieje.)

*

Gale niechętnie wraca do swojego mieszkania, gdzie czekają na niego puste ściany i nieme krzyki dzieci zabitych przez jego wynalazek.

(Czasem nocą widzi przed sobą drobną twarz Prim ściągniętą bólem i żałuje, że nie może cofnąć czasu.)

*

- **Katniss przyjeżdża** \- oznajmia pewnego dnia pani Everdeen patrząc na Gale'a, ale ten wychodzi zanim zdąży go zatrzymać.

(Nieludzki, zwierzęcy krzyk bólu, który wyrywa się z jego ust słyszą tylko cztery ściany i uciszone przez niego dzieci.)

*

Tego dnia zasłania się obowiązkami, żeby tylko nie zobaczyć obrzydzenia na ukochanej twarzy.

(Wie, że tylko na to zasługuje. Po prostu wystarczy mu Prim i reszta dzieciaków, które już nigdy nie dadzą mu spokoju.)

*

Pani Everdeen wypytuje córkę o życie w Dwunastym Dystrykcie i usiłuje nie pokazywać Katniss, jak bardzo odczuwa jej brak na co dzień. Choć może wtedy rany pieką trochę mniej.

(Katniss siłą powstrzymuje się przed zapytaniem o Gale'a.)

*

Pani Everdeen zabiera ją na spacer po brukowanych uliczkach Dwójki, pokazuje czyste i nowe budynki i zastanawia się czy jej dziecko dałoby radę tu zostać. Ale nie mówi tego głośno.

(Tyle już w życiu straciła, że chce przynajmniej mieć tę odrobinę nadziei, jej prywatny skrawek nieba.)

*

Gale spotyka Katniss przypadkowo na jednej z przecznic i tęsknota ściska mu serce tak mocno, że prawie zaczyna krzyczeć. Jest jeszcze piękniejsza niż kiedyś, jej ciemne włosy lśnią, a obok nie ma Peety.

(Musi skryć się w innej uliczce i oprzeć plecami o ścianę kamienicy. Wszystko do niego wraca.)

*

Piątego dnia Katniss nie wytrzymuje i pyta matkę o to, co porabia Gale. - **Pomaga mi we wszystkim. To wciąż ten sam chłopak, choć wojna zmieniła w nim wiele.**

(Katniss przymyka powieki i chyba wie, o co jej chodzi. Widzi wybuch i słup ognia i ma świadomość, że nawet dla samego siebie Gale już zawsze pozostanie mordercą.)

3.

Gale nie potrafi śpiewać. Nigdy tego nie robił i boi się otworzyć usta, choć rozpaczliwie pragnie usłyszeć czyjś głos w tym mieszkaniu.

(Nie potrafi nazwać tego miejsca domem, a tym bardziej skrawkiem nieba, choć jest tu bezpieczny i nie brakuje mu pieniędzy. Krzyki dzieci odbijające się od podłóg i sufitów utwierdzają go w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie opuści swojego osobistego piekła.)

*

Gale rzadko płacze, ale szloch wyrywa mu się z gardła akurat tego dnia, kiedy ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Ociera policzki w pośpiechu i otwiera. Przed nim stoi Katniss.

(Katniss patrzy na Gale'a i widzi zmęczonego, zniszczonego samotnika, a w jego oczach dostrzega, że powiedział sobie _Nie zabiłem Prim_ o kilka razy za mało.)

*

Siedzą w fotelach na przeciwko siebie i starają się unikać nieprzyjemnych tematów, ale te same wypływają. - **Dlaczego nie ma go z tobą?** \- pyta, zanim zdąży się ugryźć w język.

(- **Malowanie mu pomaga, ale mnie nie przynosi ukojenia.** Katniss nie wie jak powiedzieć, że ich skrawki nieba od pewnego czasu nie oznaczają tego samego.)

*

Na pożegnanie Gale dostaje od Katniss niepewny jeszcze uścisk i spojrzenie, w którym nie dostrzega nienawiści ani pogardy.

(Po raz pierwszy w jego czterech ścianach panuje tej nocy idealna cisza, a mrok nie przyprowadza ze sobą dziecięcych dusz.)

4.

\- **Jak sobie radzisz?** Pytanie Peety podyktowane jest całkowitym zdumieniem, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widział zupełnie trzeźwego Haymitcha.

(Sam nie wierzy w to wszystko, kiedy odpowiada _Doskonale_ z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odbierając od Peety świeży bochenek. Ostatni raz szczerze się śmiał w tych starych czasach, przed drugim Ćwierćwieczem Poskromienia, gdy była dziewczyna, która mogła odpędzić od niego smutek. - **Daj mi jeszcze kilka rogali z czekoladą, Effie je uwielbia**. Najwyraźniej on też ma prawo do swojego skrawka nieba.)

*

Peeta nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał z Katniss choćby przez telefon. Mija kilka miesięcy, a jego poczucie straty jest jakby mniejsze. Namalował już kilka jej portretów, które ukrył starannie w kącie piwnicy, żeby Delly nie miała do niego żalu.

(Delly wcale nie byłoby przykro. Doskonale wie, że Katniss była dla niego kimś wyjątkowym. Wie także, że w porównaniu z nią ona jest całkowicie zwyczajna. Mimo to, kiedy nadziewają marmoladą ciastka w piekarni Peety, a ich dłonie nagle się spotykają, Delly cieszy się, że istnieje skrawek nieba, którym mogą się podzielić.)

*

Peeta już prawie nie miewa ataków. Większość z nich wywoływały zmodyfikowane wspomnienia związane z Katniss, a Katniss też już nie ma. Peeta uczy się żyć na nowo. Zdecydowanie pomaga mu w tym fakt, że już niedługo na świat przyjdzie jego pierwsze dziecko.

(Delly nie boi się macierzyństwa. Nie po tym, kiedy Panem obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni dając tej małej istocie możliwość zwyczajnego życia. Jej mały skrawek nieba rozrasta się i Delly już prawie nie pamięta, że ktoś kiedyś zmuszał Peetę do życia z inną.)

5.

Lasy dawnego Dystryktu Siódmego idealnie nadają się do polowań. Katniss zaciska palce na łuku i biegnie przed siebie z rozkoszą wdychając rześkie powietrze. - **Obiecaj mi, że tu wrócimy!** Krzyczy do Gale'a, który wyprzedza ją o kilka kroków.

(Serce w jego piersi krzyczy, słońce muska skórę jego twarzy, gdy odwraca się w biegu i chwyta Katniss w swoje ramiona. Całuje ją długo, z całą miłością i czułością na jaką go stać. - **Obiecuję** \- mówi cicho widząc swój własny skrawek nieba zamknięty w jej oczach.)

*

Pani Everdeen nie czuje już samotności, gdy do jej domu wbiega roześmiana dwójka. - **Mamo, jest coś do jedzenia, prawda?** Katniss śmieje się jak małe dziecko ciągnąc Gale'a za rękę, a kobieta myśli o tym, że gdy jej córka rzeczywiście była dzieckiem miała bardzo niewiele powodów do śmiechu.

(Dziwne uczucie opuszcza ją dopiero wieczorem, gdy czesze włosy i wiąże buty. Pan Clive, sympatyczny nauczyciel mieszkający piętro niżej, zaprosił ją dziś na kolację. Wychodząc z domu patrzy na zdjęcia męża i Prim stojące na kominku i ma wrażenie, że uśmiechają się do niej pragnąc powiedzieć _Ty i Katniss zasługujecie na swoje nowe skrawki nieba_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ nienawidzę tego, że pani Collins nagle pod koniec trzeciego tomu zaczęła zmieniać psychologicznie postacie po to, żeby były ze sobą tak, jak jej się podobało, napisałam to. I jestem z siebie dumna.


End file.
